


The Man of the House

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Thorin is a really caring boyfriend, modern!AU, teensy mention of sex but shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bilbo tries to assemble a wardrobe to prove his manliness, while Thorin cooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man of the House

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Bilbo is me from earlier today (except my boyfriend is not here to make me dinner and help with the wardrobe). Wrote this really quick when I took a break from that bloody wardrobe - it really was a bother. I think I broke it almost as much as it broke me.

"Need help, dear?"

Bilbo huffed at the tall man in the hallway before turning back to the flat package before him. "No. I got this. Go watch TV."

“I don’t quite think I understand why you’re so set on doing this without my help,” Thorin sighed with a small smile. “You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

“Of course I do,” Bilbo snapped back, already frustrated, but not with the wardrobe waiting to be assembled by him, but rather with the man he would refer to as his boyfriend. “You’re the tall, dark and handsome guy who’s...ridiculously strong and charming, and I’m basically a chubby housewife. Except...not a wife. Now let me be manly and assemble this bloody thing.”

Thorin sighed once more, before taking a few steps forward and kneeling to give Bilbo’s forehead a soft kiss. “Very well, I will let you do what you feel is best. While you do so, I could perhaps cook a proper dinner for you...”

He then turned and left the room where Bilbo began his fight against the many pieces of wood that were supposed to somehow turn into a wardrobe for him and Thorin. The first three steps were easy enough, but that’s when he began to drop screws and then accidentally step on them. At one point, poor Bilbo even fell backwards while carrying what he hoped was one of the doors for the closet, letting him lay flat on the ground under it.

At this, there was a knock on the door - Thorin, of course - and a worried voice carrying through. “Are you alright in there?”

“Yes, yes, return to making food instead.”

Bilbo was soon up on his feet, but before he knew it, his foot was covered in assembly glue, the glue attempting to bring together the hammer and said foot permanently. Sighing, huffing, and muttering to himself, he finally finished fastening the hinges to the first door, as the instructions had said - at this, he felt proud, only to remember there were two more, not to mention the rest of the wardrobe, for he was nowhere near done. He was stubborn enough to not ask Thorin for help, but as it was, he thought of a loophole.

Reaching into his pocket, Bilbo fished up his phone to call Bofur. “Bofur, I need your help assembling a wardrobe, I don’t want to ask Thorin, he always-”

Sadly, the person who answered had not been Bofur, but Nori. “Sorry, lad. Wrong person. He’s the handy one, I’m the one who's all hands.”

Bilbo looked at his phone, certain he’d called the right contact, and yes, he had. “Where’s Bofur? Why are you answering his phone?”

“Oh, he’s a bit tied up right now.” Nori snickered a bit. “Literally.”

“...I didn’t want to hear that.”

Nori laughed a bit more on the phone before hanging up, and although Bilbo would rather pretend he had not heard, he was quite certain Bofur was moaning a bit in the background. Bilbo spent nearly another hour on trying to put things in place - repeatedly managing to hit himself with the hammer and somehow managing to drive the screwdriver into his hands hard enough to make it bleed - before Thorin once more knocked on the door.

“My dear? Dinner’s ready,” he said calmly.

A deep sigh. “The wardrobe’s not.”

The door opened slowly, revealing Bilbo’s boyfriend wearing a sympathetic expression on his face, and a white apron over his clothes. “Let’s have dinner first, then we can fix that thing, yeah?”

Bilbo slowly nodded, getting up from his spot on the floor, nearly tripping over the hammer as he walked up to Thorin, being met by a pair of arms holding him close. “I think I do need your help after all.”

“If you wish, I could get a bath going for you after dinner, then you can soak in the water and I can finish the wardrobe. How does that sound, my dear?” Thorin offered with a kind smile.

“Yes please.”


End file.
